The Last Asguardian
by Asguard
Summary: In the city of angels, someone is hunting for a man and his family. Meanwhile, 1000 years ago, a mysterious crack opens in a city center. This story has several crossovers so I just put it in This one. Thanks for reading :) 2R's please, Read and Review. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

The Last Asguardian

**Location: UNKOWN**

**Year: UNKOWN**

"Well it seems I've found you at last." said the man in black.

"You won't win, you know this don't you?" questioned the elderly man

"What makes you say that, you _ARE _the last one, yes?"

"Hah ha, really?" laughed the old man "You think I'm the last Asguard? Well you are definitely mistaken, there is another."

"Really now?" said the man in black "Where is this _other _one?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Too bad you weren't co-operative"

The man in black walks away from the crime scene. Flashes of red and blue hit the city skyscrapers. The old man, slumped over himself, knife in the bottom of his chin.

"Pity, now I have to go hunting again"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Man of Death

The Man of Death is a, what you would say, a strange character. He walks the streets and roads looking for people. Obviously these people aren't dead (_pft why should they be dead), _no these people are close to death. The Man of Death looks for people to heal, he is a healer… A Doctor.

The Man of Death is quite the hero. He looks over LA with passion and contempt. But for the last few years, his "miracles" as we call them, have become less frequent and there are more and more deaths (_See I explained his name)._ People are losing hope, and we need hope. For dark, dark times are coming. There is a man, he wears black. If you see him, if you hear him, if you even smell him. Warn The Man of Death, "He Is Coming"

**Excerpt of Rory A. Williams**


	3. The Crack

Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey guys sorry for the short chapters, but I'm new at all this shiz so again, sorry. :D**

Commotion, smoke, fire and earthquakes. That's all Toph could feel, hear and smell. It was terrifying, even to The Blind Bandit herself, she felt like curling up into a ball and crying. It was that scary. According to the screams of people, she deduced that the commotion was caused by a blinding, white crack in the middle of Republic City, police and benders surrounded the crack limiting the chaos. Then "twinkle toes" appeared followed by Katara and the rest of the "Gaang".

"Toph, how are you?" asked twinkle toes.

"I'm good," lied Toph, hoping Aang didn't see her fear.

"Good," He said proudly, apparently he didn't. "The Police are suggesting we walk into the crack, you agree?"

"Do I have a say?" Asked Toph

"Of course," said Aang, confused.

"Then I'm fine," She said, hoping this wouldn't be the death of her.

Toph, Aang and the rest of the Gaang walk through, being swallowed by blinding light wasn't fun, but what Toph seen next was shocking. Skyscrapers taller than the airbender island statue of Aang.

"Wait a sec?" said Toph, very, very confused.

"What?" asked Sokka.

Everyone turned at the sound and tone of Toph's voice.

"I can see." Said Toph


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Asguard, known to people as a hero, saviour and more commonly... The man of death. People in L.A and even the world adore him, but none know who he is. No one. People have theories, blog pages and even daily newsletters about him.

People adored him. Others on the other hand, can't stand him they think that he is a nuisance, bad influence to kids and adults and scrum of the earth. To them he is the devil, but he doesn't know him like we did. He has saved our lives and everyone else's more than we know. He can do amazing things, throw fire, blast fire, water, and earth, he can control the light and the dark. He is an angel. A God.

Then there are the gunters, the people's counter-action against Asguard, it is run by an organization that have power over even the government. The head of it is rumoured to be a man that calls himself "Lucifer". To the organization, this means "bringer of light" to the admirers of Asguard including the government it is another word for Satan or the Devil.

Since the gaang walked through the crack, they have been forever lost. Especially confused when toph said that she had got her sight back. They had been walking for days in what seemed to be a more advanced version of Ba Sing Se. They had gotten the odd stare off people, but they ignored them.

Toph, on the other hand, was staring at every single detail, every single thing she could see. She was excited that she could see for the first time in her life. Yet she was also frightend of what she could see next. Then a voice came from the alley they were passing.

"Hello" said a man in black. He had short reddish hair, slicked all the back to his neck. "You don't look like you from around here."

"Well we aren't." Said Toph.

"You should be careful, dressed like that, you could be mistaken as part of the Asguardian family." The man warned the group, scanning for weapons.

"Well, we are sorry for any inconvenience we had caused." Aang apologised "but we are a bit lost."

"I can help with that" helped the man.

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you know where this Aguradian family live? We can help get rid of them if they are trouble." Said Sokka

"Some say they live on the roof tops like hawks looking down on it's prey" Said the man pointing to a tallish building with a flat roof.

"thanks, we can sort this out" said Toph, hurriedly.

They walked fast towards the building, unready for what awaited them.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I have made it up to you guys with a longer chapter :0. Sorry if there are mistakes, I had done this on my phone, so don't judge. Bye, and a spoiler for a chapter coming soon, a certain pair of American hunters will be joining us.

BTW I forgot to put this at the beginning but, I don't own any of the characters in this fic apart from Lucifer, the Asguardian family and the plot.

BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N; This chapter is set before the GAang came through the crack. Enjoy!

"Sam," called Cas "I have a case for you, it's in L.A"

"What's the stats, Cas?" asked Dean.

"Well, in L.A there has been several murders, all by the same person. Local police are calling the murderer Lucifer," said Cas with an eyebrow raised.

" But?" asked Sam.

"The killing were done with an angel blade, but the victims weren't actually angels."

"So, angels killing humans. Big whoop Cas, great job."

"The victims weren't humans, Dean, they weren't even angels."

"Then what were they, Cas?" asked Dean "Gods?" Dean sarcastically added.

"They could be," said Sam "There are people in L.A talking about someone called Asguard, in some cases they see it as a religion or cult. Even the mayor of L.A is part of the religion."

"Well, we better get ready, we're gonna see the City Of Angels." said Dean, rubbing his hands.

The GAang, after an everlasting elevator ride, got to the top of the building, just to run into three guys,l. In tophs eyes, one looked like a Moose-bear, another in a long coat with the last looking like he had been to hell and back.

"Are you Asguard?" asked the moose.

"Uhhh no?" answered Aang "Are you?"

"Uhhh N-" said Dean, interrupted by Cas saying, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Of course we are," Lied Toph.

"Well, I'd like to know who you all are."

Everyone turned around to see a man in a tweed jacket and bowtie, walk out of a blue box with a girl in a mini-skirt.

"Hello, trust me, I'm the doctor."

A/N DOO WEEEE DOO WEEEE DO

Well? How'd you guys like that chapter, huh? I brought in the Dynamic trio, and the madman in the box. In the same chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review. Thx.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My name's the Doctor, I am 1024 years old. I am from the planet Gallifrey, and this is Clara Lewin Oswald. Who are you?" said the doctor.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean, and that," Sam explained, pointing to Cas "Is Cas, an angel."

"I am Aang, these are my friends and teachers, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Sokka" explained Aang.

"You're definitely not from around here, even this time." Said the doctor, "maybe early 1st century, China or Japan. No definitely China. What are you? You three are not human, you don't smell right."

"And people said I was weird when I said "I can see with my feet" " said Toph.

"What!?" shouted Dean.

"What I want to know is, what is everyone doing in my home?" said a man, he was wearing a white suit, a pale pink shirt, white tie and long white waist coat. He had longish red/Brown hair styled a bit like Sam's.

"My home doesn't hold AA meetings as far as I know, unless Kim has arranged one, which I very much doubt. So I'll ask again. WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?!" shouted the man. He had an incredibly powerful voice. More than the doctor when he was angry.

"We're here looking for a man named Asguard. Have you seen him?" asked Cas

"Only in the mirror. Why do you want him?" said Asguard

"I don't understand the metaphor." said Cas, with a confused face on.

"I am Asguard you idiot." said Asgurad, pulling out a gun "and I want to know, why are you here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a Mexican standoff. Guns pointing while the GAang had earth, fire water and airballs in hand. Not a word was spoken, not a sound could be heard. It was almost frightening.

"Drop your weapon, Asguard." Shouted The Doctor "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk."

"The last person that said that, killed my wife and daughter," screamed Asguard "so you can see why I'm not disarming."

"I know how that feels, Asguard. I know how it feels to lose your family. I lost my home planet, a man took it from me... A dangerous man." said the doctor. "So I'm going to ask you all to drop YOUR WEAPONS!"

Everyone dropped it, swords, guns and water. All dropped. Silence filled the air, like a funeral at midnight. People stared at Asguard, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, no-one said or did anything... Apart from the Doctor.

"So on a more cheery note, why don't we introduce ourselves?" said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, I am 1012 years old and come from the planet Gallifrey."

"I'm Clara, I am a normal human and I am 23 years old"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Cas, we're hunters and Cas is an angel."

"I'm Toph, I am an earth bender, this is Aang he is an air bender, that's Katara and Zuko they are water and fire benders and that's Sokka and Suki they're just normal."

"So now that we have all introduced ourselves, I think it's your turn." said the doctor, with a curious tone of voice.

Asguard said nothing. He looked at the people confront of him with amazement, he didn't know there were more like the others and him.

"I am Asguard, I am over 4 million years old, as old as the universe it's self, older even. I can control things with my mind, I can get inside your mind and take you down. Where I come from, I am god."

Everyone was in awe, a God, right in front of them. Holy Crap!?

"You definitely don't look like a God," said Cas looking in disbelief.

"Well, tough," said Asguard "This is what you get, deal with it."

A man in black, walked the streets of L.A, two women following, one tall in black leather and the other, small in a ragged, white dress. Looking very suspicious, yet not attracting any attention. The man in black took out a knife, similar to a certain angel blade.

"Here I come, Asguard." the man said with a grin.

A/N, Well end of another chap. Who liked it, too many characters? Yes or no? Don't forget to review and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the introduction, all hell broke loose. The heavy, thick, metal doors opened to gunfire and smoke. Police, FBI, CIA and even a group of three, suspicious people all in black.

"DROP ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" shouted the man of the group of three. He seemed to be the leader of the group of three, which in turn, seemed to be the leader of the entire operation.

"My name is Lucifer," said the now known, Lucifer, "This is Samantha and Cereza. Your name is Asguard and you are now under-arrest for the mass murder of your own family. Anything you say WILL be used against you in Court."

There was a stunning silence. Then Asguard stood up on a marble column, held out his arms to his side and said, "Come at me Bro." with a grin on his face.

Lucifer put his revolver on the ground at his feet, took his jacket off and started a dark, pitch, velvety black flame in his hand. Asguard looked down on everyone, like he was a god once more and simply jumped off the building. Everyone rushed to the side of the building and looked down on the street to see, Asguard running down the streets, well more like flying pretty low to street level. Wings a meter in length. With him just flying away like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lucifer swore, throwing his flame into the air in rage.

"Where did he go?" Lucifer asked us; contort with anger and humiliation of him letting Asguard go.

"We have no idea; we don't even know how we got here. We walked through some kind of bright white crack in the middle of our city and…

…Here we are." Explained Toph, having not talked in a while she was getting bored, tired and hungry which, in turn, made her grumpy.

"We came here thinking this Asguard was a monster that needed to be rid of and turns out, it wasn't" said Sam

"What about you Doctor? Why are you here?" asked Cas.

Everyone turned to where they last seen the doctor, to see… Nothing, all that was in his place was a 1960's blue Police Box.

"Well?" asked the doctor, he opened the door peering out at the others, "Are you coming or what?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone walked inside the Tardis. Faces of awe looked at the doctor, even Cas.

"It's bigger on the inside? How?" asked Sam

"Look, explaining it would take time which I don't have, well when I say that, we are in a time machine, Haha!" laughed the doctor.

"I'm sorry... What?" said Dean

"It's a T.A.R.D.I.S. So basically, time and relative dimension in space, it's a time machine and a space ship, at the same time." explained the doctor "Anyway back on the subject, let's find this Asguard."

The tardis wheezed and groaned, it disappeared slowly with a bright, flashing light. No-one noticed as a dark blue, 1950's police box disappearing.

"_Come fly with me, come fly let's fly away"_ thought Asguard, as he flew between the small homes and tall skyscrapers. While doing this he saw a crack of light just floating there, "_Well, Geronimoooooo" _Asguard flew through the crack with no idea what awaited him on the other side.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" shouted the doctor.

"What's wrong Doctor?" asked Clara

"He just flew through one the cracks, these cracks, they a two points of time, smashing together at once, creating a crack in the space time continuum." explained the Doctor.

"So? FOLLOW HIM!" ordered Lucifer.

The Doctor grabbed the dinging thing and shouted at the top of his lungs, "ALLONZ-Y, Wow, been a while since I said that."

The Tardis locked on to Asguard's heart beat and flew towards him.

**A/N: Well yet again, it was a short chapter I know, but I'm not good at dragging things out**. **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks.**


End file.
